


Thundercracker and Skywarp's babysitting service

by Starscreamisbae



Series: A Daze In Their Lives [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Missing Persons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscreamisbae/pseuds/Starscreamisbae
Summary: Megatron and Starscream need an evening to themselves...They have no choice but to leave their sparkling with Starscream's trine.
Relationships: implied Megatron/Starscream
Series: A Daze In Their Lives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823959
Kudos: 17





	1. Help wanted

It had been almost a vorn since Megatron and Starscream last took time for themselves. In between running the Decepticons and raising a sparkling there was really no time for anything else. They were in sure need of a break from Skylear, but who on the sunken Nemesis was competent enough? Soundwave was busy, leaving no one left. "Who's going to watch him then?" Megatron pondered. "We have no other choice we'll have to leave him with-" 

"No, don't say it!" Starscream said dramatically falling against the sofa. "Your trine." "Nooooooooo!" Starscream screeched pretending to faint. "Oh please Starscream, quit it with the dramatics" the tall mech rolled his eyes at the seeker.

"But Megatron if I don't then the readers won't know of my anguish!"   
"What readers?" He said puzzled, a quizzical expression playing at his face.  
"Them!" Starscream said pointing at you, the person reading this.  
"Starscream I get it your stressed having to take care Skylear all the time, but snap out of your delusion and stop pointing at imaginary people. Thundercracker and Skywarp will watch Skylear for the evening


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop

"Ugh, come on Screamer your brat, your problem" Skywarp loathed having to watch a sparkling. "Me and TC have plans tonight" the seeker groaned. Thundercracker glared at him "Don't worry Starscream Skylear is in good servos" 

"Uh, so what do we do with it?" Skywarp asked stupidly. Skylear looked around the room and began to cry. "Ah, uh you take him, he's leaking!" Skywarp said hurriedly passing the sparkling to Thundercracker.

"Aww, come on little guy shh" Thundercracker soothed him to sleep humming an old Vosian lullaby.

"How- how'd ya do that?" His eyes were filled with awe and and curiosity at how quickly Thundercracker had gotten the small seeker to fall asleep. 

"Oh, my Creator used to sing to me when I was little" Thundercracker said blushing. "Tired little fella" Thundercracker said admiring the how cute the sparkling was.  
Thundercracker set him down for a nap placing him on their berth.

"Hey now that he's asleep maybe we can do something" Skywarp said smirking.  
Thundercracker scowled at him judgementally.

Skywarp threw up his hands in defense "I didn't mean that necessarily, I mean I get there's a fraggin baby here I meant like watch a Rom-Com or something" 

"Yeah, ok sure." The two seekers went into the main living area to watch a movie leaving Skylear alone in the berthroom. Unbeknownst to them Skylear had been fake sleeping the whole time. The sneaky little thing began crawling over to the air duct. The cover was terribly rusty and the little seeker knocked it off easily and crawled through.

"I'm gonna go check on Skylear" Thundercracker said pausing the movie as he left. "Uh Skywarp we have a bit of a problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think💞

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be much longer I promise


End file.
